


commie should really stop getting drunk because he's gonna break ancom

by Enj_y



Series: Leftist Unity Drabbles [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Commie only has the confidence to confess when he's drunk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Other, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not stated but its true, this is just so fucking fluffy, this is self indulgent trash and i am not ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj_y/pseuds/Enj_y
Summary: commie gets drunkbased on prompt from erizo: "Ancom has to accompany commie home because he is very drunk"
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), leftist unity - Relationship
Series: Leftist Unity Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108091
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	commie should really stop getting drunk because he's gonna break ancom

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt from erizo: "Ancom has to accompany commie home because he is very drunk"  
> because of that, i dedicate this self-indulgent garbage to them  
> enjoy!

Commie never got this drunk. Never. He never got drunk enough that he couldn’t walk quite right, that his footsteps were unstable, that he couldn’t quite keep himself up. And yet, here the two of them were, Commie leaned against qim slightly (which was extremely uncomfortable considering how short qi was compared to him) while Ancom tried to get him home. Qi supposed considering the amount of vodka he’d just drunk, it really shouldn’t be a surprise that he was this drunk, but it wasn’t any less strange considering Commie’s usual tolerance. (He’d once drunk three gallons of pure vodka and been fine. Ancom still couldn’t wrap qir head around that one.)

They were walking in mostly comfortable silence when Commie piped up. “Your eyes are really pretty, Anarkiddie. Did you know that? Your eyes are really pretty.” Ancom took in a sharp breath at his warm whisper in qir ear.

“Uhm…”

“I just don’t think I’ve ever told you that. They’re just such a lovely shade of green… They look like they have every single star in the sky contained in them. I could look into your eyes for hours.”

Yep. This was the most awkward conversation qi had ever had in qir entire life. And also the best one? Qi wasn’t _stupid._ Qi knew how qi felt about Commie. Qi just… Didn’t expect him to feel the same way.

“Commie, you’re really drunk…” Ancom said weakly. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes I do. I know exactly what I’m saying. I’m saying you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my entire life. I think you should get told that more. You don’t get told that enough. You could get told that every day and it wouldn’t be enough.”

Definitely the single most awkward conversation of qir life. If god was real, she had a horrible sense of humour, because this was actually the worst conversation Ancom had ever had, and that included the ones where qi’d been forced to explain to fascists why genocide is bad, actually.

“Commie, you... you don’t know what you’re taking about. Please, let’s just get you home.”

“I do know what I’m talking about...” he grumbled. “You’re very pretty.”

“Stop teasing me.”

“Teasing you?”

“Come on. I know you don’t feel that way about me. You’re just drunk. Just let me get you home. You’ll feel super awkward about this in the morning, and I’m not letting you embarrass yourself further. So just stop messing with me.”

“Why would I mess with you?” Ancom looked at him indecorously as he stopped and stared at qim with a confused look. His red eyes were hazy, but a sort of earnestness shone through as he looked at qim intensely.

“I... I don’t know. But you don’t like me like that. I know that,” Qi managed, looking away.

“Like what?”

“Like, like you know! Like _that_! Like... love.”

“How do you know?”

What was happening? Was this some sort of fever dream? Did qi take too much LSD? Was this heaven? Hell? A really wack ass lucid dream? If this was a lucid dream could qi make it stop? Qi would _really_ like to make it stop.

“I... I guess I don’t, but... come on. Be serious.”

“I’m always serious. This isn’t something I’d joke about.”

“Commie...”

“I love you.”

Ancom couldn’t help but gasp softly as he backed qim against the wall of the building they were next too. Qi looked up at him, qir mouth in a small ‘o’ as qir heart jack-hammered in qir chest.

“You don’t.”

“You don’t get to tell me how I feel.”

“How could you?” Qi blurted out. “How could anyone love me? I’m nothing.”

“That’s bullshit.” Commie’s voice was quiet, yet fierce as he put a hand under qir chin. “You’re everything to me. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever known, Ancom. I love you. You don’t have to say it back. But Ancom, I love you so much. I love you so, so much.”

“I...” Ancom swallowed as qi looked up into his earnest eyes. “You promise you’re not messing with me?” Qi whispered. He didn’t say anything, just pressed a soft kiss on qir lips. Qi shuddered and all but melted against him, leaning into the kiss as deep as qi could. He wove a hand into qir curls, and qi gasped softly as he all but lifted qim off the ground.

After what should have been a few minutes, but could have been a few hours, or even days, they pulled apart, looking into each other’s eyes softly. “I want you. I wanted you yesterday, and I’ll want you tomorrow. I don’t care what anyone says. I don’t care if you think you’re not enough. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I’m not gonna make you as happy as you think I am. This is a dumb idea on your part. I’m a chore.”

“Is it a chore if I want to take care of you?” 

“Oh, come on, you big sap. Let’s get you home,” Qi said, rolling qir eyes. He dropped a kiss on the top of qir head, and put an arm around qim.

“I love you.”

“I... I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> luna said i should publish this  
> i disagreed  
> but i did anyway  
> i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> also it had a cute line in it so


End file.
